Uncertain Origins
by alpha sayian
Summary: the prolouge to the first adventure of Li & Srakura's son
1. Default Chapter

Uncertain Origins  
  
  
  
By: alpha-saiyan   
  
  
I DON'T own any of these anime.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
One morning Josh Showron, son of Sakura and Lei Showron, got up just like every other day, yet today was somehow different. He felt impossibly stronger than just a day before. He asked his mom why he became stronger every day. She replied, "I thought I told you what your father and I did when we were 10."  
  
" Yes mom you and dad both told me," Josh said "but it's more than just magic stronger it's more powerful. You know I can't remember my past that well it's in shreds, all of it."  
  
"Well, if you want me to, I'll talk to your dad." Sakura said.  
  
  
"Thank you, mom." Said Josh as he finished his breakfast.  
  
Later that day Josh rushed home from school. Before he said that he was home he overheard his parents talking. "Don't you think it's time we told him we are only his surrogate parents?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right, Sakura, he can probably tell he just got his magic powers from us." Lei replied.  
  
  
"Wha...What are you talking about dad?" Josh said, "If you're not really my parents, then please tell me, who are my real parents?"  
  
  
"Well, your true mother was the original Sailor-X." Sakura said calmly.  
  
  
  
"And Father?" Josh asked wonderingly.   
  
  
"We don't know much about him but, your grandfather was King Vegeta and your grandmother was Aisha Clan-Clan." Lei answered.  
  
  
"So my father was a sayian, catarl-catarl mix, how cool." Josh commented.  
  
  
"Soon, very soon you'll start on a journey unlike any other, an adventure too big for you alone, Josh." A mysterious voice said.  
  
  
"Huh, Kero it's you!" Sakura shouted.  
  
  
"Yue and I will bestow upon you the ability to share with others your magic powers so they can use the Sakura Cards too." Kero told Josh.   
  
  
"Alright, I'm ready, guys. Let's do this thing." Josh said excitedly.  
  
  
  
"............There. Now just say 'former cards of clow give them magic now.'" Said Kero.  
  
  
"Study some forbidden spells like Venom, and Exodus," Li said cautiously "but be careful it's powerful and dangerous."  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"In one week the dreaded event will happen. You can take only three people you know with you," Yue announced.  
  
  
"Be careful. Each person has their own strengths & weaknesses, " Kero told Josh.  
  
  
"In that case I choose Melody, Anika, and Jake!" Josh announced with a slight scowl on his face.  
  
  
"Whoooo-Hooo! Neo Senshi unite," Kero shouted.  
  
  
"Huh, whatcha mean?" Josh asked. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
That next week Josh went to bed with a better understanding about himself & his friends.  
  
****  
  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Suddenly a loud scream of pain tore through Reedington to another time and place to awaken Sailor Moon's brother Sammy & her friend Molly.  
  
Li and Sakura rushed into Josh's room there they saw him lying there grabbing his head screaming in pain. What they saw then defined weird, Josh started to split in two. One however was a dark, nearly all black, figure.   
  
All surrounding light was pulled toward the figure in that was lying in the dark liquid. He arose and powered up with eyes ablaze but the dark figure said in his booming voice, " Not now child of the light, but we will meet again to settle this."  
  
****  
  
Josh finished explaining to them what they had seen the night before. " So his name is Nemesis..." Li said.   
  
"...And he is made up of the darkness of your heart," Sakura Finished.   
  
"Yes except I completely severed myself from him so that he can be destroyed and I'll survive" Josh said calmer than before.  
  
"But doesn't that work both ways?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes it does but don't worry we'll leave at noon." Said Josh  
  
****  
  
"OPEN PORTAL NOW," Josh shouted. "Visit ya soon." He said calmer.  
  
  
END PROLOUGE 


End file.
